Guardian Badass
by Howsitgoin
Summary: Rose continued to train after leaving the academy with Lissa. Rose has killed countless strigoi to protect her. After being forced back to the academy will she be able to keep Lissa safe from those enemies around them?
1. Chapter 1

Staring out into the darkness I was, alerted by high emotions coming from Lissa. I knew before she started screaming that this was the same nightmare about the crash. I quickly scurried away from my position in front of the window where I had been scanning the area outside and moved towards the bed before she started screaming. I saw flashes of blood and debrea flashing through her mind and she was tossing and turning like anything with sweat pooring down her face.

"Lissa wake up!" I murmured while shaking awake. She awoke suddenly and started crying into my shoulder, while I held her. This was a normal event for us since leaving the academy. After her sobs deceased I got a good look at her face. Her skin was way too white and there were bags under her eyes.

"When was our last feeding?" I asked, astonished how bad she was looking. Lissa looked down guiltily, "a few days, but I thought I could handle the blood loss" she said almost whispering.

"Screw that!" I said before tossing my hair back. She sighed, as she turned to face me. She always hated this part since it caused my pain. She looked straight into my eyes and I felt the compulsion building up inside her.

"You will feel a mild pain from this, you will not enjoy this bite."

I felt myself nod, Lissa brought her face towards my neck and bit into the vein. I gasped at the pain that was shooting through my body. I was never ready for it but I always asked lissa to do this to make sure that I was still alert for the rest of the night for attacks. If I was high on drugs I could easily allow a strigoi to walk in.

Lissa was done in a few minutes, I felt weaker but I knew Lissa was better since her skin had returned to its normal skin tone, which was still fairly pail. She stood up and started walking out of the room calling behind her shoulder, "I'll go make you some hot chocolate."

I sat back on the bed staring at the ceiling, the pain was still there only it was dulling, but I knew from experience that it wouldn't be gone for a few hours. I slowly moved my self off the bed and sat again at the window. I had only left for 5 minutes but I saw the extra shadows and figures surrounding the area. I knew that they could see me since I felt something hit the side of my neck with force. Luckily for me it didn't hit the bitten side. I used my hand to pull away the object and soon realised that it was a dart. I felt my vision clouding so I stood up quickly and hurried downstairs having enough sense to collect the emergency bag from next to the door and our coats.

I hurried downstairs often tripping over my own feet, I could feel the pull towards sleep getting stronger so I had to push myself to keep awake. I saw Lissa in the kitchen and one look at me and she knew something was wrong. Just like we practised she grabbed the keys off the hook where our housemate, James always left it and helped me out of the house onto the foot path. James left his car a few blocks away so not to get fines. Right now I would have done anything for the car to be just outside the house. Lissa had to drag me down the path since I was so close to falling asleep that if I blinked I would have fallen asleep. I knew she was in danger so I pushed my body to its limit to keep running.

We were literally a few meters from the car when a guardian stepped in our way. The need to protect Lissa gave me an extra boost and I stood in front of her in a defensive position. I saw the guardians closing in around us, "Don't touch her" my voice came out as a low growl which made the guardians around us uneasy, I was sort of glad I had that kind of effect, but then I drew my attention towards the guardian in front of us. He looked surprised and I had a feeling he was the one who shot the dart at me which made me even more angry.

He stepped forward with his hands trying to show he meant no harm, but that step was far too close. I leapt out with a kick which hit him straight in the chest and sent him back a few paces. Unfortunately it also caused me to collapse from the effort, I was a whisker away from passing out but I made myself stand. I needed to protect Lissa, I was about to attack again when Lissa used the connection to tell me to stop. I looked at the guardian in front of me straight in the eyes. "Do you promise to protect her?" I asked him, I needed to make sure, they were guardians but there was no way to know they meant no harm. The guardian nodded and I took this as a sign I could finally accept unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to a headache and the feeling of being pulled against the back of a seat. I realised I was in a plane and I knew exactly where we were going, the Vladimir Academy. Before I could brood on the subject any longer I felt the nausea within my stomach. I quickly scanned the area I saw Lissa in the 3rd row next to the guardian who stopped us getting away.

The guy sitting next to me still hadn't realised I was awake so I jumped over his seat after undoing the seat belt he was just reacting to the situation when I was already running down the aisle towards one of the bathrooms. I was hoping I had quiet enough to sneak up on. It wouldn't be hard with the sound of the aeroplane. I quickly pushed open the door surprising the strigoi and broke its neck stunning it. The strigoi fell out the door where I promptly put my stake through its heart.

I stood up and glared at the guardians who were looking at me with shock clear on their faces. I didn't have time for this.

"Did you even scout out the plane before bringing Lissa on the plane or did you just assume it was clean! It had plenty of time to get on while you were away and you didn't even bother to check!"

They were still looking at me dumbstruck but now there was also guilt. I held my head up and walked back to my seat not bothering with the guardians anymore. They felt incompetent to my mind. A while after this the guardian who seemed to be in charge walked over and took the seat next to mine. He was the same one who I had attacked. "Hi, I'm Dimitri Belikov."

I just sat there looking out the window ignoring him. "Would you be able to tell me where you learnt that?" I still ignore him, I could sense his agitation now, although he tried hard to conceal it. "It was very brave of you to attack that strigoi" he stated, "stupid, but brave why didn't you tell us guardians?"

I turned this time to look at him, and I suddenly noticed how hot he was. With dark brown eyes and long hair with his faint Russian accent was very sexy. However I did not let this get in the way of glaring at him with all the arrogance I could muster. "Because I am Lissa's guardian" and turned away from him again.

We soon landed inside the academy's walls and were escorted towards the Kirova's office. I moved behind Lissa in a basic guardian formation watching for danger. Even if we were within the wards, I knew there were other evils that were out for Lissa. I even eyed the guardians warily, making sure that we were actually going towards Kirova, not a dungeon or a trap. I saw Dimitri a little behind me so I dropped back so I was in pace with him.

"Hey comrade, you taking us to the head bitch?" I asked him.

"Headmistress Kirova you mean" he stated not looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah she is still a -" I was cut off by being walked through the canteen. All conversation stopped as we walked through. I slid my mask back on and walked straight behind Lissa, trying to look as arrogant as possible. Luckily we were out of there quick enough, but we were also at Kirova's office quicker than I would have liked.

Even before Lissa and I had taken a seat she was giving us a lecture on responsibility and safety. I wasn't interested so I started wondering off on different topics such as how to make her shut up. I had thought of 52 ways to kill/mute her before my attention was caught.

"And you miss Hathaway have violated the most sanctured law of our people, to protect a moroi" she stated. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"I did protect her, she is still alive isn't she?"

"That's not the point. The point is you took her away from a warded area, and put her in danger of being killed."

"But she wasn't safe here!"

"I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but how is taking her away from here any safer!?"

I bit my lip, there was no way I could retaliate to that, unless we gave away our secret.

"I thought so, now you will be expelled today, Vasilisa will have to stay as she is moroi but we have no problems to expelling you."

"NO! You can't do that, she's my guardian!" Argued Lissa who was very close to tears. We had never been separated and I had to keep her safe.

"Yes we know that your parents asked for her to be your guardian, but it is out of the question"

"She took down a strigoi on the plane." I had forgotten that Dimitri was still there.

"What!?" Shouted Kirova.

"Rose, woke up and took down a strigoi that had been hiding on the plane before any of us guardians had moved" Dimitri looked kind of guilty and I wouldn't have been surprised because of the beating I had given him about protecting Lissa.

"Is this true?" Kirova asked Lissa and me.

"It is headmistress, Rose has protected me from strigoi ever since we left." Lissa said. I could feel her hope building, that we might be able to persuade her to change her mind.

"Do you have any proof?" Asked Kirova.

"Check with my previous mentor, Guardian Green, he has been counting my strigoi kills for the last 2 years."

"Could I ask how many?"

"I'd rather you didn't know"

"Can you show me the back of your neck"

"It's really not -"

"Rose, show them" Lissa said through the bond, I looked at her and she nodded so I turned and lifted my hair. I heard her gasp. Strigoi were often attacking Lissamsince they knew she had gotten out of the academy. No matter how many times we moved they always seemed to find us. I had gotten in touch with a trainer and he'd taught me everything I now know as well as kept my strigoi killing records.

I turned to look at Kirova again, she looked a little nervous now and I couldn't blame her.

"Well, we won't expel you for now but you are going to be under house arrest until further notice. You can come back after classes so you can further hear the conditions of your stay as well as hear what guardian Green has told us. Guardian Belikov and guardian alberta will take you both to your next classes."

With this she excused us and sent us off to class. Lissa had a different schedule so we had to part ways.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked her. She knew that if she didn't think she could handle it I would go with her whatever the cost.

"I'll be fine, there is nothing I'm afraid of" she said almost confidently. I took sneak peek at her thoughts and saw that she was telling the truth. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me the whole time we were having our conversation. We walked our separate ways towards class.

_i hope you are enjoying this fanfiction. Please review and send ideas._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_hope you enjoy this chapter :) I enjoy writing this. Please review and thanks to Rosieposie2000 for being so supportive! _

A similar reaction to me walking through the canteen happened as I arrived at class. I could feel the stares and knew I needed to make an impression before they were able to judge me.

"Where are your manners boys, don't you know it's not polite to undress people infront of them?" I got a few chuckles from this comment as well as a mutter from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Dimitri shaking his head and walking away in obvious disapproval.

"It's always a good time to think about you naked rose" said Mason from the back of the room. A good deal more snickers occurred from the boys.

"I have a feeling that you missed me Mase" I hinted seductively, I had missed mason he was like a brother I never had, and I had often wondered how he was going. Obviously he hadn't changed in the 2 years I had left. I could see Eddie trying not to laugh, while a guardian was having a stern conversation. Eddie nodded and raised his voice to be heard over the noise.

"Hey! Lets not get carried away! We will be working on basic combat moves, and sparring" shouted Eddie. "Please split yourselves up into pairs, Rose since you have just arrived you can be my partner."

I watched Eddie walk over, I knew he was on of the best fighters of the year. "Hey rose, how've you been," murmured Eddie with a grin plastered on his face. I pulled him into a hug before saying,

"Not as bad as you'll be by the end of this lesson" he laughed at this.

"We'll see about that"

Both Eddie and I got into defensive positions, Eddie hadn't realised I had moved until I had pinned him to the floor. He was surprised and I couldn't blame him, it had been a long time since I had last seen him. He picked himself off the floor and again was back in position. This time I let him attack. I blocked most of his movements but he landed a good right hook on the side of my cheek. He started apologising, but I used his distraction to Kim out his feet and pin his arms to his sides.

"Not bad Hathaway" he said as I let him up. He would have a few nasty bruises tomorrow, but nothing that would hurt too much. "Everyone we will play a game of around the world. Rose and Mason, please start the game off." I remembered this from before I ran away. Two people fought until one pinned to the mat or 'staked'. The winner of the fight would then fight the next person in line and the winner of that match would compete against the next and so forth.

I took my position on the other side of the mat, opposite from Mason. "Gonna back down Hathaway?" Mason teased.

"Not in your life" I replied as I pounced and attacked.

When the session finished i walked out confidently while a line of injured guys limped or shuffled out of the gym behind me. I wondered what it must have looked like to others as we walked out. A bunch of ripped boys stumbling away while a girl half there size striding away, completely unharmed. However, my next class was with Stan the most annoying dick ever.

"Well this should be fun" she muttered as she walked to Stan's classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Stan walked into the classroom and laid eyes on me, I knew I was going to go through a beating. Well, that's what he thought.

"Miss Hathaway, I am so glad you could join us today. Please come and enlighten us on your experiences in the field." Said Stan, with an evil smirk. Stan had always an ass to me. A personalities clashed and we were always trying to rev each other up. I stood up without complaint and stood in front of the class with my head up. I saw in the back of the class were a few guardians, some including Dimitri had seen me fight on the plane. "Now miss Hathaway please enlighten us on your techniques."

I was confused, "my techniques...?"

"Yes, tell us did you use any techniques to scan the area?"

"I -"

"Of course you didn't because we learnt that while you were on 'vacation'" said Stan, looking triumphant.

"Well if you hadn't cut me off I would have told you I use the peripheral scan whenever I leave the house after nightfall." There was some muttering around the classroom, obviously they hadn't heard of that scanning technique, which made me glad i had had my mentor during those 2 years. Stan was a little stunned with my response, but tried to hide this behind another snark comment.

"Well it was obviously not efficient if the guardians were able to sneak up on you."

I didn't reply to this since, I didn't want them to know about Lissa, however it did mean that Stan's ego inflated. "I bet you were asleep through the whole escapade, don't you know the first rule about one-on-one guarding?" He was getting really annoying now, so I let my temper get the better of me.

"Of course I didn't, I watched the grounds all night and never let her out of my sight!" It was true. We had managed to find a high school close enough to our residence that it was a quick walk, and had 'persuaded' the teachers to let me go for only half the day so I would spend the morning sleeping and the night watching over Lissa.

"Well then, since you know so much about guarding a moroi, tell me the best way to protect a moroi from a strigoi attack?"

"Keep yourself infront of them at all times and take down the strigoi quickly and easily"

"Have you had any experience with this?"

I stopped myself from responding. If I told him, then it could effect Lissa and my standing with my classmates. I didn't want any attention drawn to us.

" Well?" Stan said impatiently, obviously believing that I had never encounter a strigoi.

"...yes" I said slowly. There were mixed reactions from my classmates, and some of the guardians that had seen me fight shifted uncomfortably remembering the lecture I gave them.

"How many?"

I hesitated only a moment before replying, "68." Most people gasped in horror or fascination, others looked scared. This number of strigoi was unheard of, but being the best friend of someone who's the last of there line comes with some catches. A lot more people want Lissa dead.

Stan looked flustered and allowed me to return to my seat, looking at me with a mixture of shock and awe. I was pleased with the reaction I caused.

For the rest of the lesson people kept turning around to look at me and whispering to there friends while taking sneak peeks at me, it was quite annoying but it gave me something to listen to rather than Stan's ranting. After classes I quickly found Lissa making sure that she was safe and unharmed. I had been checking on her all day but seeing her in person made me feel a lot better. Dimitri escorted us to Kirova's office where we probably in for another lecture or something equally boring. I was wondering the likely hood of catching Dimitri off-guard and making a run for my dorm when we entered her office. I sighed and sit down, ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_sorry if it has been a while, I hope u enjoy and tell me if you want this story to continue :D _

"Good afternoon girls" Kirova began, "I have contacted Guardian Green who had given us the number of strigoi you killed during your time away." Kirova said looking at me. "He has also asked us to give you a personal mentor while you stay here, as he believes you have still much to learn." I nodded, that sounded like something he would say, I was glad they were allowing me to stay at the academy. "However, it doesn't seem you need any more training at this school, so the academy is fast tracking your course so you may become a guardian immediately."

I was shocked. They couldn't do that, I had to protect Lissa, there was no way I was leaving her. "I'm sorry headmistress, but I have to stay. I can't leave Lissa."

"You don't have any choice in the matter miss Hathaway"

I could feel Lissa's growing stress which caused me get worked up more and let my temper get the better of me.

"No! I'm not leaving Lissa. You can not make me!" I shouted as I jumped out of my seat.

"Miss Hathaway please sit -"

"They have a bond" I turned around to see Dimitri looking at Kirova with a look of determination. I couldn't believe he had interrupted her. Kirova went into shock for the second time today.

"That's impossible, that hasn't for hundreds of years."

" I've been watching them all day and, you know what the princess is thinking, don't you rose"

I nodded, I realised why he had watching us so closely. Not just to make sure we don't run away, but because he had noticed the effects of the bond.

Dimitri spoke again, "you can't separate them when they have such an amazing gift."

"But who will be her mentor? You?"

Dimitri hesitated only for a second before accepting. Kirova seemed to deep in thought, that she forgot to give us any punishment for leaving, and I wasn't staying around long enough for her to remember.

I escorted Lissa to her room making sure that she was secure in her room before leaving, making a mental note to see if I could move into her room. As soon as I got to my bed I fell asleep. I woke up to banging on my door. Groaning I got out of bed and opened the door. I had slept for much longer than I usually did, so I felt like I had over slept. Dimitri was outside my door, looking impatient. I glared at him, I had never been a morning person.

"What?"

"We have training"

I had completely forgotten, groaning again I closed the door and got dressed. 10 minutes later I was out the door and walking to the gym to find Dimitri. When I got there I saw him spread on the floor reading a book. I again realised how hot he was. I blushed slightly and started stretching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_Hi sorry it's been so long. I have some chapters planned so this story is continuing, I just haven't been wanting to write for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

Dimitri finally noticed me stretching on the other side of the gym.

"Took you long enough", he commented and I again glared at him. He chuckled, it was such a gorgeous sound, and I fought hard to suppress a smile. "I want to see how good your endurance is. Go out on the track and do as many laps as you can."

I shrugged and moved out onto the track putting my headphones in. I didn't like running much, but Guardian Green had forced me to do it, so I had worked my but off to get my endurance up. By the 42nd lap Dimitri waved me over, obviously he had seen enough.

"Okay, let's do some weight work" he said, walking over to the weight section of the gym. He picked up some light weights and gave them to me, telling me to do a circuit of lunges, squats etc., I kind of lost my concentration after a while, just listening to his voice without, understanding any of it.

"Rose!"

I was jerked out of my daydream and started doing the circuit, however, I felt he wasn't really pushing me so I went back to the racks and got my usual weights which seemed to surprise Dimitri.

"Are you sure you can take those?" He asked sounding slightly concerned. Smirking I told him that it was my usual weights. Dimitri went quiet for a while but kept a close eye on me, which I can't say I didn't like.

Finally we got to sparring, I had heard from others that he was one of the best guardians out there, so I was curious to see how I matched against him. Taking my position we began the fight. I hesitated waiting for him to make a move. He was faster than I expected, so I just managed to block his punch. I now knew that he was quick and strong, much stronger than me since I was so much shorter, but I used this as my advantage. I advanced on him faking a punch to his right should while actually throwing a punch in his stomach, it wouldn't hurt him much but it surprised him enough that I was able to cut his feet from under him and jump on top of him, successfully pinning him for the moment.

We were both breathing hard after this, as it had taken a long time for me to take him down since we were so evenly matched, but I had won, which I took as a small victory.

"Well done, Rose" said Dimitri, "really well done, but we still have to work on your strength and reflexes," I nodded and suddenly noticed what a compromising position we were in. I quickly got up and he followed suit.

"That is all for today Rose, I'll see you this afternoon and be on time" I groaned, why after school as well? I could see Dimitri suppress a smile at this,

"Did you just smile?" I asked, incredulous.

"See you later, Rose" Dimitri replied, obviously avoiding the question.

I left the gym heading back to my room to change and ponder why after knowing him for such a sparse amount of time I was already crushing on my mentor and how the Hell he had been able to pick up that Lissa and I had a bond?

_i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I greatly appreciate all support, please write a comment if you have any ideas that you want me to include in this story as well as how I might improve it. The next chapter will come out soon I promise _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Hi guys, I hope you enjoy. _

Soon I was settled back into the life at St. Vladimir's academy, my life circled around training with Dimitri and Lissa. I was perfectly happy for the present moment but I knew that Lissa wasn't. She was anxious about being in danger and her not having any friend's apart from me wasn't helping. Her old friends had stopped trying to talk to her after finding her quiet and shy and this made others shun her as well. I was around her as much as I could, but between class and extra training she had a lot of time on her own.

I was sure that we would have to run away again soon, as I felt a wave of depression coming closer towards Lissa. I told her of my plans when we were able to sneak away into the woods for a bit during lunch.

"I'm not sure Rose, I can see you're happy here." Lissa said after I asked her if she wanted to leave.

"Yeah, but you're not! You're always worried that someone is watching you, and to be truthful, I'm sure that here you are under extra surveillance."

Lissa thought about this and then came to her decision, "I think we should stay for a little longer, Rose, I'm sure that the longer we stay the less they will suspect us leaving and also, I know you are really quite happy here and I wouldn't take that away from you." I pondered this, yes, I would like to stay longer but she is unhappy now, however staying for a few more months will keep the guardians unsuspicious.

"Ok, we'll stay," i stated, "but as soon as you are too uncomfortable we leave, end of story" I said making it quite clear that I wasn't joking around. She nodded and we walked back out of the forest to get to our next class.

A headed off to training with Dimitri thinking of what had happened with Lis, which distracted me enough not to notice Dimitri standing in front of me. When I looked up I jumped startled at his sudden appearance. He had one of those half smiles on his face, seeming pleased he had caught me off guard but suddenly looked concerned after looking at me closely. "What's wrong?" He asked. I had no idea how he had worked that out since I hadn't been looking depressed or anything.

"Nothing. I-" realising I couldn't tell him what I had been talking to Lissa about I just said, "I got some big assignments coming up..." It was partly true but I felt bad for lying to him. Dimitri didn't look convinced but let it slide. After making me do my warmup runs, he decided we should spar and see the new moves he had been teaching me in action.

After ten minutes he had me pinned to the floor, i had tried using a new trick but I had a fraction to late to pull it off so he had taken his chance and pushed me down pinning me with his whole body. I groaned, knowing that I had let him win. "Look who just beat the mighty Hathaway" smirked Dimitri, getting slightly cocky. I laughed,

"Only because I let you, comrade." I suddenly realised that he was lying on top of me, with his lips only inches away from his, I felt my breath hitch and he seemed to realise the position we were in to. I searched my brain for something to say to ease the tension.

"Got any more moves to show me?" He smiled and got up, giving me his hand to pull me up. As soon as our skin touched, I felt this kind of electricity flow between us, I flinched and let go so I fell on my arse again. The warm feeling from where he had touched me, flowed through my veins creating a warm feeling. I looked up at him, catching him staring at me but something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. He blinked and it was gone, "I think trainings over for today" he said hurriedly, "see youtomorrow morning." Then he walked out the door leaving me alone in the gym, wondering what I had felt and wondering how I could have let myself fall for my mentor so badly.

_New chapter soon, but the more reviews the quicker I will update this story_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys, here is a new chapter and a new character is introduced… _

I woke up later than I should as I had pressed snooze a few too many times, meaning that I was already meant to be at training with, Comrade. He was going to kill me for being late twice in a row, but I had a hope that he would let me off easy. I walked into the gym finding Dimitri sprawled across the floor, as silently as I could I creeped up on him as his back was towards me. I thought I had been unintelligible but alas, "rose, please start on 50 laps and it must be under your personal best, or it will be plank for 20 minutes." I winced at the thought of holding that position for so long.

"How did you know I was there? There is no way you could have heard me!" I thought I heard Dimitri chuckle before saying, "Time's started."

I hurried towards the track, but suddenly there was a huge spike of emotion coming from Lissa. I was immediately pulled into her head, but instead feeling great sorrow or terror I felt…excitement, and I soon found out why. Lissa was clinging to her uncle, Victor Dashvok.

"Uncle! It's been too long!" Lissa practically screamed, acting unlike her usual perfect self.

"My dear, please untighten your hold, I am not as strong as I used to be." Lissa suddenly felt guilty that she had forgotten about his disease. He looked sickly and small and so altered since only two years before.

Moroi hardly ever got sick but some chronic diseases such as …. Disease still rarely affected their race. Lissa quickly let go, and her emotions slightly calmed allowing me to be able to pull out of her head, and stare straight into Dimitri's dark brown eyes. He sighed gratefully and hugged me, I was stunned at this physical embrace. He must have realised what he had done because he let go and looked me straight in the eye. I realised that he had never seen me while I was in Lissa's head and must have got a hell of a fright.

"What happened? Where did you go? Are you alright?" Asked Dimitri hurriedly, with his Russian accent much stronger than I had ever heard.

"It's fine. I was just with Lissa" finding my voice at last.

"Please don't do that again."

"I'll try not to" I responded with a small smile.

After training, I met up with Lissa who talked non stop of the surprise she got meeting her uncle, here at St. Vladimir's. Not wanting to put her off by telling her I had been there. She always found it a trespass of privacy whenever I gained access to her mind, so I never accessed her mind willingly, although I had on a few occasions.

"He is just the same person we left, Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, and I nodded along not really listening, thinking of how concerned Dimitri had been about me. _Does he care about me? _I kept asking myself, but kept reminding myself that he was just worried as my instructor.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need to know if anyone wants a DPOV, there will be a plot twist soon. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys! There has been a lot more support from you guys since my last chapter, and i really do appreciate it. I hope you like the plot twist in this chapter!_

"ROSE!"

Instinctively I lunged for the stake on the bedside table , forgetting that we weren't in Portland anymore, and there was no way there would be strigoi around.

"ROSE, OPEN THE DOOR!" I realised the extremely high emotions coming from Lissa, were not feelings of mortal peril, but of extreme excitement. The door came crashing open before I could move and Lissa stormed into the room, looking extremely exhilarated. I had the urge to find out what was up through the bond, but resisted it because I knew she was going to tell me.

"OMG! OMG! OMG-" Quickly calming herself, realising how un-princess-like she was acting, she then said although still excited, "Quick get dressed, we are going shopping!"

I was perplexed and it must have shown as she quickly explained that Natalie, Victor Dashkov's daughter, had invited us to go dress shopping with her. I was excited to get out of this place for a while.

"Who else is coming?" I asked, silently hoping that Dimitri would be coming.

"Umm… I hope you don't mind rose, but I have to bring at least two other guardians with me since… you know" _Since I am the last of my line and they don't trust you to guard me, _was what I knew she was leaving non verbal.

"I'm not actually that fussed, the more protection the better," I answered. We chatted while I got ready, putting something noticeable but practical on. We then hurried down to the gates where we were greeted by the Prince and Natalie who was, as always, talking so fast that most of her speech was a blur of sounds.

I took a quick peak at Dimitri who was talking with some other guardians from St Vladimir's. As always he was wearing the duster that he took everywhere -. Shaking my head I put my self in guardian mode. I couldn't get distracted by him.

We were soon off, Natalie, Lissa and I in the same row in the middle of the van with Victor in the front row with one of his guardians, 2 in the front of the van and 3 guardians, including Dimitri in the back. 10 minutes into the drive, I turned to him.

"So, comrade, am I on duty?" I asked

"We are going to take this as a training exercises, to see how you fair in a human community" said Dimitri. I didn't bother reminding him I had done this before for 2 whole years.

"K, who is my guarding partner?"

"Me" This didn't really surprise me as he was Lissa's other guardian, apart from me.

"Do I get any weapons?" I was NOT going to tell them about my stake, no way was I going unprotected.

"No, there is near existent chance that we will actually see a strigoi-" Started one of the other guardians.

"That is enough for me" I stated, cutting him off.

"Rose, we don't think there is any need for you to have a weapon as we will be near you the whole time." said Dimitri calmly.

"Fine" I huffed, glad that I did have a weapon on me that they didn't know of.

We got out of the van, about 2 hours later, and were given strict instructions to be done in 3 hours.

Lissa and I streaked ahead, leaving Natalie trying to get her fathers attention and Dimitri following us at a distance. Lissa walked into shop after shop, picking out outfits that I might look good in and visa versa. However I made sure that Lissa was with me when I went to try things on, even when we got weird looks from staff when we went into the same change rooms. This is how we had done it when we were on the run.

We had bought so much that when we met up with the other group we had to take a quick trip to the van to unload the bags. We stayed with Natalie after that and talked gossip. It was nice to see Lissa so laid back, although I was alert, making sure we weren't being followed and there wasn't any sign of blood suckers.

"Rose! This is definitely you!" cried Natalie, coming over with _a _really short dress. I wondered if she was implying something and I refused it. Looking over I saw Dimitri in the opposite shop, trying to look inconspicuous. I saw some girls walk past, nodding at him and giggling. It made me want to wretch but I kept my face blank, although Dimitri was looking at me. It was as if he could see right through me. I realised I was staring and turned to follow Lis to the next shop.

_Rose_! Lis said through the bond. I saw what she was looking at and I knew exactly what had caught her eye. The dress was perfect, and Lissa immediately went and paid for it, refusing to let me buy it.

Suddenly it was time to go, and we were on the way out of the mall when Natalie noticed a shop that she had a real urge to look in. After a lot of pleading, the guardians gave her permission to give us a 5 minute look. 5 minutes became 10 and then 15. I was getting quite anxious now, and felt as if Natalie wanted to try on everything in the shop! Finally she was done and the guardians hurried us out. We had just under half an hour of sunlight left and after getting all the shopping into the back we were on the move. It got dark quite fast, but the guardians relaxed a bit as we were moving, except for me. I still felt an itch, that something was wrong but didn't bother voicing this.

"Hey rose! Did you see that guy, before! He was soo into you! He was following you for like 20 minutes!" Started Natalie.

"No, I don't think so" I said.

"He definitely was! Actually there was like a bunch of-" And at that, the van suddenly lurched to the left and off the road.

"Oh shit!" was all I was able to gasp, as I felt the familiar naughtier.

* * *

><p><em>Well that is it for now, i will post soon if i get some support. As I got mixed answers on the idea of a DPOV, I have decided to hold back for a bit until it is necessary. <em>


	10. Chapter 10

The car lurched off the road and into a tree, creating instant hysteria from our moroi companions. Trying to keep composed I made sure Lissa wasn't injured only noticing a few scratches and felt only fear from her through the bond. Dimitri started directing orders at the Guardians, taking their stakes out. I then noticed that Natalie was bleeding from where her head must have hit the glass. It did not look fatal but she would have a awful headache later. Dimitri ordered one of the guardians to stay with us while the other to follow him out of the van to defend. I was shocked why he hadn't given me an order, but remembered he didn't know about my stake and assumed I was defenseless. I didn't tell him because I was sure that he would not allow me to do anything. At least if I helped I wouldn't go against orders because he hadn't given me any.

The nausea had not diminished so I knew they were waiting for us to come out. Dimitri threw the door open and was immediately attacked by a young strigoi who looked about 35 and had been human before. Dan, the other guardian, immediately followed and was shutting the door when I ran out behind him, stake in hand.

My first assailant was an old strigoi, who looked mildly interested in me, although quite shocked with the speed his heart was stabbed. He was dead within 5 minutes of the fight. Dimitri had noticed me appearing which had distracted him enough for one to leave large gashes in one of his arms. I was afraid of how much blood he had lost in this battle. I slowly made my way over to him, taking down each strigoi that was in my path. Finally I made it to him and we attacked together, moving in synch as we did in practise. We waited for the next strigoi to come at us, but slowly realised there were none coming at us, however the nausea still clung to me. I ran back to the van to find the guardian dead and a strigoi standing holding Lissa by the neck, about to bite.

"Wait!" I screamed trying to delay the event. The strigoi looked up, smug, knowing that he had the upper hand on us. He was a moroi turned strigoi, who had definitely seen a few decades in this form. He had dark black hair which contrasted with his blood red eyes. "Why hello there" he drawled, pulling the words out slowly. "I'm quite fascinated in your little group, so young but so fiesty," running his free hand through Lissa blonde hair. I could Lissa's fear which kept trying to pull me into her. I caught that Natalie and her father were still in the van but were compelled to sit still and to be quiet.

"What do you want?" Asked Dimitri sternly. I flicked my eyes at him, seeing how much blood he had lost. Lissa looked so scared my mind was spinning, thinking of ways I could save her. "What do I want?" Responded the black haired strigoi, smirking. "I want to take out the Dragomir line, to be the one that destroys part of the government…."

The idea clicked and with no hesitation while he was distracted I ran straight at him. Not having time to kill Lissa before I was upon him, the strigoi dropped her so he had use of both hands and tried to rake his fingers across my face. I didn't get out of the way because of the momentum that I was travelling so I was raked across the face. I kicked him hard in the chess, making him stumble. I quickly dropped into a low kick pulling his feet from underneath him, where he then tried to catch my hair. I jumped on top of him getting ready to stake him but I was too slow he turned us over so I was underneath and went for my neck. I slid the stake over his arms burning him, so he would let me go. He stood up and started running, and I ran after him hearing Dimitri call after me.

Hopefully he would leave and get the others to safety, I would chase this one to make sure he wouldn't come after us now or ever come after Lissa again.

_Hmmm another cliff hanger..._

_I hope you enjoy another chapter, i got soo many reviews that i thought that i should continue _

_Please tell me what you want to happen next I'm tossing it up _


	11. Chapter 11

The wind whipped my now free hair around my face as I rushed after the lone strigoi. Although focused on the task I was still shocked by how many strigoi's had attacked us and how close they had been from taking my best friend. I knew I shouldn't be running after this strigoi but the fear of losing Lissa channelled my anger into a rage that would only subside when my goal was done. I used my gut to track the strigoi to an open field. Close to vomiting I knew he was close. A small crack from above gave me just enough time to move out of the way before the monster had jumped out of the tree above onto where I was standing only moments before. With my stake in hand, I began circling him looking for an easy hit. "I know of ou" spat the young strigoi who was mirroring her movements. "You are the one who has been killing so many of my kind"

"I have been happy to," I said, smirking "When you try to kill my friends you can understand why a defence is in order."

He laughed but didn't look amused with his red eyes showing no signs of emotion. "I see. I wonder how it must feel to know that you almost lost her, that her blood was almost on your – "

He didn't get to finish as I attacked acting as if I would kick at his left side while scraping the stake across his right arm. While he was distracted by the sharp pain I did a low kick which made him fall hard on his back. Before he had time to protect himself I lifted the stake over his heart and manoeuvred it through his ribcage and into his heart. As the breath left the strigoi's lunges I realised that Dimitri was standing two metres away in clear shock. Seeing as I had taken the strigoi out in less than a minute, he must have seen it happen.

A new respect seemed to have been directed at me as he nodded towards me before running back with me towards Lissa and the others. When we returned Lissa was comforting Natalie who was whimpering inside the van while Prince Dashkov was sitting in solitude behind them his eyes narrowed in confusion. Dan was sitting in the driver's seat, on edge. As soon as the doors were closed Dan had us on the road at a speed that was way above the legal limit. After we had been on the road for long enough I broached the subject that was digging at me.

"Why didn't you leave?" I said impatiently, trying to keep my overactive temper in check.

"We couldn't leave you" stated Dimitri "you are a student of St Vladimir's and would not be able to survive on your own with rogue strigoi around."

That couldn't have been the only reason since a miroi's life was way more important than a puny dhampir's one. We were replaceable but the last of a royal line was not. They should have left and suffered the small consequence of leaving a minor unguarded in the woods. Why hadn't they? I was about to breach the subject but the look Dimitri gave me stopped me. It was only a moment but I saw how fragile he was under his façade. The mask was instantly back up but I didn't want to push him with his mental health being so close to breaking. It was understandable since he had been so close to losing Lissa or…. Me?

_Hi guys! _

_I know I am the worst at updating, it must have been a year since I last wrote a chapter..._

_anyway! I am planning to write more because of the current holidays _

_Enjoy, don't forget to R and R :)_


	12. Chapter 12

The school day was just starting when we finally returned to the safety of the campus when we eventually passed the barrier I slumped with exhaustion having not allowed myself to relax until Lissa was safe. The only thing I thought about was my pillow and sleeping for approximately 12 hours, but that was not going to happen apparently. Dimitri whisked us off to Kirova's office where I knew a thorough, and uncalled for, speech was going to be directed at me.

"How dare you run off after a strigoi" Kirova practically screamed, her eyes bulging and fangs bared. "How dare you go on the offence rather than leave immediately with the others. You put Princess Dragomir in more danger by going after the strigoi than letting him go and returning to the school."

Of course I was the obvious choice when choosing the scapegoat, under aged, a novice, take your pick of the reason, but I was not going to let her undermine my decision (although looking back on the event, it was a stupid one).

"Lissa is safer now with one less strigoi coming after her, I couldn't let the strigoi escape in case there were more out there."

"A well-placed argument, but never the less you will be punished by having more training sessions with Dimitri and no social calls with other students. Until you learn that Miroi come first, your social life stops here. You obviously went after that strigoi to prove to everyone that you are better than they are." She finished the statement with a sneering demeanor, obviously ready for me to create an outburst so she could dole out more punishment.

I was ready to hang the consequences and let her hear my mind using a few choice curse words when I felt Lissa send soothing emotions to try and relax me. "Let it be Rose, we both know that it isn't true," said Lissa through the bond. "Just let her win this time so we can leave and sleep."

I swallowed my pride for her and bowed my head in submission. Kirova looked pleased with the turnout and sent us out of her office. She directed that Lissa would go and sleep in her dormitory, but I would go to class. I sent my sharpest look at her, one that had left many of my peers in sheer terror and stormed off in a huff. Dimitri walked me to class in a comfortable silence. I was surprised that I didn't feel the urge to fill in the gaps with my sarcastic humour and rather enjoy his presence.

Dimitri broke the silence as we were reaching my first class, "You did well today under the pressure of the situation. Even though it is not my place to say, I think that Kirova was being harsh on you for no apparent reason." This warmed me, dragging me out of my dull mood.

"Don't worry comrade, I'm used to it," I said smiling hiding my blushing cheeks under my long, thick hair. Why was I blushing? I suddenly had the realisation that I was crushing hard on my instructor which was so not okay. We came to a stop outside the classroom where my classmates had already entered. Not ready to meet the staring and whispering of my classmates just yet, I leaned on the side of the door and glanced up at Dimitri.

His hair had been pulled back up into his usual loose ponytail and was standing with confidence which was emphasised by his incredible height. I suddenly realised that he must be as tired as I was although he didn't show it.

"I hope you go and sleep as well, you haven't slept for over 12 hours!"

"You know that we can stay awake for ages if necessary," he said with a smirk

"Yes. But that is only when we don't have a choice. Since I know your dormitory cannot be more than ten minutes away, I recommend sleeping for at least an hour or two."

He nodded slowly, "That is true, I will go talk to Guardian Petrov to see if I can get off my shift."

"Good it will make me feel better," I said before I thought and instantly regretted it. Although it could be taken innocently it marked a level of affection that I didn't want to acknowledge. My plan had always been to stay aloof from Dimitri, this was not what I wanted.

"Well I better go in, I will see you this afternoon," I said and quickly opened the door to Stan's class. I didn't look back so I didn't see if he had realised how much that statement had meant to me.

_Hello again - a very quick update_

_Ive got a few ideas about where this will be going which you will find out soon enough _

_I hope you have enjoyed and will continue reading this story!_

_From Howsitgoin_


End file.
